Change!
by Mizuhashi Riku
Summary: Dari semua hal yang ada di sekolah, yang mengerti kegundahan hatiku hanyalah pohon tempatku bersandar. Berkeluh kesah tanpa menguluarkan suara, aku merasa beban yang ada di hatiku terasa semakin berat. Sejujurnya, aku benci berada di sini, tersingkir dari kehangatan sebuah pertemanan. Namun, meminta lebih rasanya tidak mungkin, mengingat diriku yang seperti ini./ Oneshot. RnR? :)


_**Change!**_

By** : Mizuhashi Riku**

**Naruto and its Charas : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Ia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin.

Ke mana saja boleh asalkan dia dapat meninggalkan tempat mengerikan seperti ini. Meninggalkan tempat selalu memberinya tekanan yang sangat berat. Meninggalkan tempat yang merampas senyumnya karena selalu menyelimutinya dengan perasaan negatif yang membuatnya frustasi.

Mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit, lagi-lagi ia menghela napas yang entah sudah seberapa banyak hari itu. Jujur saja, ia merasa marah melihat langit yang cerah lengkap dengan angin sepoi yang sedari tadi membelai wajahnya dengan lembut karena cuaca tampaknya sedang mengolok-olok hatinya yang penuh dengan kegundahan. Namun tidak ada yang dapat diperbuatnya selain menghela napas dan berusaha membuat tubuhnya rileks dengan membetulkan posisi punggungnya yang manyandar pada pohon besar di belakangnya.

Ia nyaris memejamkan matanya kala ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Suara itu terdengar lembut di telinganya, mengalun bagai melodi indah yang mampu membuatnya menatap si pemilik suara.

Tepat saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya bersibobok dengan mata emarald yang bersinar cerah dan menyejukkan di saat yang sama. Untuk beberapa saat ia pun tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya, terbius oleh jerat keindahan emerald yang dilihatnya tadi. Namun, waktu yang seakan berjalan sangat lambat itu kembali normal saat ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Gadis pemilik mata emerald itu tersenyum dan mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Namaku Haruno Sakura, salah satu teman barumu di kelas. Salam kenal, Sasuke-kun." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, memulai perkenalan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Dijabatnya tangan yang terulur itu dan ia pun kembali menatap awan.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa selalu cepat sekali sih keluar kelasnya? Selain itu, kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak mau bergabung dengan kami saat makan siang tadi? Apa Sasuke-kun akhir-akhir ini sedang merasa tidak enak badan? Sudah berobat belum? Apa sekarang mau kuantar ke UKS?"

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Gadis yang tampak mempesona dan anggun itu bisa berbicara begitu cerewetnya? Yang benar saja!

Tapi toh, meski malas tidak ada salahnya kan untuk membalas pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Hitung-hitung sebagai pembunuh rasa bosan yang kekeuh menghinggapi hatinya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin sendiri, itu saja."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya saat ia mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Kau senang menyendiri? Kenapa? Apa enaknya?"

"Hn. Tidak apa, hanya saja karena aku ini _introvert, _menyendiri membuatku merasa nyaman karena aku dikelilingi ketenangan."

"Masa? Kalau begitu kenapa mata Sasuke-kun justru mengatakan yang sebaliknya padaku?"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar tanggapan Sakura yang memang benar apa adanya. Memang, Sasuke tidak berbohong saat dirinya mengakui bahwa ia adalah seorang introvert (yang agak menjurus ke arah seorang _anti-social_) dan ia merasa sangat nyaman saat ia berada dalam kesendirian. Tapi, ada kalanya juga ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada dalam sebuah lingkaran persahabatan, ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi salah satu bagian dari lingkaran itu.

Ditatapnya gadis itu lekat-lekat untuk memastikan ekspresi gadis itu. "Dari mana kamu mendapat ide itu?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Saat Sasuke-kun menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, mata Sasuke-kun tampak sedikit lebih gelap, rasanya seperti tertutup oleh awan kesedihan. Kurang lebih seperti itu, sih. Maaf kalau aku lancang, berbicara seolah-olah aku mengenal dirimu dari lama. Tapi, kalau Sasuke-kun tidak keberatan, Sasuke-kun boleh kok, bercerita padaku apa yang mengusik dirimu. Aku pasti akan mendengarkannya."

Kembali, Sasuke menghela napasnya. Haruskah ia menceritakan perasaannya? Ataukah ia harus mengabaikannya? Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin orang yang tidak dikenalnya mengetahui tentang dirinya, namun di sisi lain ia merasa bebannya terasa makin berat. Selain itu, karena ia jarang berbicara banyak, rasanya sulit sekali merangkai kata-kata yang akan ia gunakan untuk bercerita.

"Aku benci bersosialisasi," katanya pelan, memulai pembicaraan, "Terutama dengan orang-orang yang baru kukenal. Aku malas membuka suatu pembicaraan karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu orang yang kuajak bicara, sementara di lain sisi aku juga tidak ingin merasa terganggu oleh orang yang kuajak bicara. Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang orang lain katakan sebagai persahabatan. Aku menginginkannya, sangat menginginkannya. Sampai-sampai hatiku terasa sesak saat kusadari aku hanya berdiri seorang diri, tersingkir dari lingkaran yang selama ini aku harapkan. Aku bukan tipe orang yang pintar bicara, juga bukan tipe orang yang bisa bersikap lembut. Dan kini aku semakin merasa, jurang di antara diriku dan rantai yang bernama 'persahabatan' itu semakin nyata terbentang jauh."

Sakura melipat kakinya dan mendekapnya ke dada. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Aku juga pernah seperti itu. Dulu, saat pertama kali pindah ke sekolah ini, saat kelas satu dulu, aku juga selalu menyendiri. Ingin bergabung tapi takut ditolak. Aku takut menyuarakan kata hatiku. Sering menangis karena menahan sesak di hatiku. Bahkan sering kali aku melamun sendiri, ingin pindah dari sekolah ini."

Keheningan tercipta selama beberapa saat. Mereka berdua seakan-akan membiarkan angin untuk menginterupsi obrolan mereka, memberi jeda untuk bernapas hingga akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi... Tapi di kondisi terburuk itu, pada akhirnya aku menyadari kalau keadaan tidak akan berubah meski aku pindah saat itu. Mungkin ada peluang aku akan mendapatkan kondisi yang lebih baik. Hanya saja, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan aku akan mendapat kondisi yang lebih buruk. Ibarat sebuah koin, kau berpeluang untuk mendapatkan angka dan gambar, kan? Jadi, pada akhirnya aku memutuskan aku harus merubah diriku terlebih dahulu."

"Lalu apa yang kau ubah dari dirimu saat itu?" tanya Sasuke sembari memainkan rerumputan yang tumbuh di dekatnya.

"Aku mulai lebih terbuka. Aku lebih memilih ikut makan bersama teman-teman yang lain. Aku lebih memilih untuk tertawa bersama mereka. Aku lebih memilih berada di dekat mereka. Aku belajar dan menyadari kalau aku tidak berani untuk memulainya, maka aku tidak dapat menuainya. Meski pada awalnya semua terasa kaku, toh pada akhirnya semua menjadi mengalir apa adanya. Aku hanya cukup menjadi diriku yang apa adanya, tidak perlu berpura-pura."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanya saat gadis itu berdiri penuh semangat dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. Tatapanmu itu menyeramkan. Kalau begitu caranya, meski kau memiliki wajah yang tampan, aku berani bertaruh tidak ada gadis yang mau jadi pacarmu nanti, hihi... Ah, kenapa malah membahas ini? Maksudku, kau mau ikut bersamaku? Kita ubah dirimu yang sekarang ini." kata Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar riang.

Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis pada wajah Sasuke. Dengan anggukan mantap, ia pun meraih tangan itu dan berdiri.

_Apa jeleknya mencoba sesuatu yang baik? Lagipula, yang dibutuhkan di sini adalah tindakan, bukan angan semata._

* * *

Halooo! Saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru ^^ (padahal utang fic masih numpuk) #ditabok

Fic ini kudedikasikan kepada seseorang di luar sana yang telah menolongku dari keadaan terpuruk beberapa waktu lalu.

Terima kasih, _senpai_. Sangatsangatsangat Terima Kasih. Aku tau, mengucapkan seribu "Terima Kasih" pun tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membalas kebaikan _senpai_. Akan tetapi, aku tidak akan lelah mengatakannya. Karena tanpamu, aku mungkin tidak akan bertahan sampai saat ini :')

Terima kasih juga untuk kawan-kawan ffnet yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview (baik fic ini, maupun fic-fic ku yang lain).

Utang fanfic rencananya mulai ditebus saat sasusaku fanday nanti. Doakan sesuai rencana yaaaa :D

.

.

.

Mind to review? :)


End file.
